User talk:Droks/Build:E/R Magebane
Energy Storage =/= energy control. Energy storage IS energy storage. Expertise is energy control. This is shoddy. Seb2net (Talk) 18:48, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :Then you dont have surprise its like dervish healers nobody knows and then you win --Droks 18:51, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::The thing is, Dervish healers work. This does not. --71.229 18:58, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::WTF is this? A Magebane Ele? I mean honestly, Rangers shouldn't run a lot of Conjures, and this is just bad. Expertise owns at energy management with Magebane/All fucking bow attacks. --20pxGuildof 19:12, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I win many times. --Droks 19:14, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Then maybe you should run a regular Magebane and learn what winning really is. It definately isn't this. --20pxGuildof 19:16, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::And I quote "Unfortunately it isnt possible to use Vengeance, so Resurrection Signet will have to do." from variants. Seriously, is this a joke? The "surprise" factor of a Dervish healer isn't just surprise, there is also the fact that a Dervish is inherently a lot tougher than a monk so harder to kill anyway. An elementalist is a lot softer than a Ranger. The Primary attribute of an Elementalist does not help with using Magebane Shot AT ALL. The primary attribute of a Dervish is VERY useful for a healer, excellent energy management. This is why the Dervish Healer is a fairly good build and why there aren't Assassin healers, Ranger healers and the totally best of the lot, Warrior healers. Choices of primary class should be made on the basis of armour level, primary attribute and regeneration pips. 1 extra regeneration pip does not override suckfulness in the other two areas. If you find wicked synergy between an Energy Storage skill and Magebane shot I will accept your point, but it doesn't exist, let the build die. Misery 19:26, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::And oh, I've won with a sword monk when I was pissed off with healing terrible teams in RA. That doesn't make a sword monk a good build, it means that anything can win RA! Misery 19:27, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Further proof of that: I've gotten three glads with a hammer assacaster. --71.229 19:28, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :But Magebane ownzzzzzz — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:36, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Dervish Healers blow. A good Monk can manage energy fine, they don't need to lower their overall healing power for a different primary. --20pxGuildof 19:27, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :I win many times with a Dervish healer. Misery 19:29, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yes thank you Misery I win many times with a warrior healer as well, so this guy doesnt know what hes talking about. The synergy in this build is obvious, you have much more energy. Did you actually try it? Also why Vengeance, it is possibly the beast heal there is because it is reuseble and it makes him deal more damage. --Droks 19:32, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::Trolls go home. --71.229 19:33, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lol Vengeance. Enchantment removal and your teammate is dead for another 30 seconds :( 70.180.207.248 19:50, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Move this to testing so it gets raped please. It's terribad--Goldenstar 20:03, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :What? This build is totally leet! ;) I'm having difficulty believing that this is not a joke, tbh. Dejh 21:48, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Ok, here goes: *Vengeance is bad because: *#Your ally will automatically die after 30 seconds, no matter what. Whoever you res won't stay alive. *#Enchantment removal isn't exactly uncommon. Pretty much every necromancer you'll find has it, and most mesmers. Many other professions will often bring enchantment removal, as well. And when vengeance gets removed, it then instakills your ally while the entire other team laughs at you. *This build is bad because: *#You're using five skills. You can ALWAYS find some skill to put into an empty slot. For example, Dshot. Yes, it's expertise-linked, but since you have no marksmanship anyways, it'll do just as much damage as the rest of your attacks and in most situations is a better interrupt than magebane (i.e. costs less energy, disables anything instead of just spells, disables for twice as long - it just isn't unblockable). *#You have no marksmanship. That means that the only real damage you do is from conjure flame and kindle arrows. First off, that ends up being 32 extra damage. Since you have no marksmanship, that means every attack hits for about 32 damage, which means that someone autoattacking with a bow at 12 marksmanship without any damage-boosting skills does more damage than you. Then, see above point about enchantment removal. If conjure is removed, you're stuck hitting people for 14 damage per shot. You could probably do more damage by switching to a staff and wanding them. Which is pathetic. *#You have considerably less armor than a ranger, and failed to bring anything like Natural Stride that can block attacks and such. Which means that you will die much faster than any primary ranger. *#Energy storage is not energy management. It boosts your maximum energy, but on it's own does not decrease how much energy you use or give energy back. Meaning that there are either two outcomes: *##You still run out of energy, it just takes you longer, or *##You don't run out of energy, in which case you didn't need the higher maximum, because your natural regen is outpacing the rate at which you use energy. *#*A ranger regens 1 energy per second (1 pip of energy regen = 1 energy/3 seconds). An elementalist regens 1.3333 energy per second. But the ranger has expertise, reducing the energy cost of his skills by roughly 50%. So when the ranger uses magebane, it costs 5 energy and takes him 5 seconds to regen all the energy used. When an ele uses it, it costs 10 energy and takes him 7.5 seconds to regen all the energy used. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:24, 12 March 2008 (EDT) A perfectly fine build, but it would be better run on a R/E, just because they'd be able to spam the bow attacks a bit more.--204.10.221.253 07:54, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :That's everyone's point. Magebane builds have been vetted, but running an ele with magebane in place of a ranger is just ridiculous, pointless and inefective. Dejh 15:25, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Expertise > Energy Storage. It's like a 55, if you take next to no damage (energy), regen easily covers it and you never run out.і†оκαҐυ 02:21, 1 June 2008 (EDT)